Nightmare
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Había tenido un mal presentimiento. Desde que había metido la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de la casa, lo había sentido. Algo no estaba bien, y estaba seguro de que averiguarlo iba a ser mucho peor... OS- Yaoi - Royal Knights - OoC. Sangre y carga emocional.


**Nightmare.**

Había tenido un mal presentimiento. Desde que había metido la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de la casa, lo había sentido. Algo no estaba bien, y estaba seguro de que averiguarlo iba a ser mucho peor. Giró la llave y empujó la puerta. Adentro no había nadie, curioso puesto que Omegamon siempre estaba ahí, en ese sofá que tenía en frente, con su sonrisa cálida y dulce, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos y todo su cariño para regalarle. No dijo nada ni le llamó. Dejó sus cosas sobre el sillón y paseó su mirada por la cocina. Todo estaba a la mitad de hacer, y su compañero no estaba ahí. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el jardín, pero tampoco lo vio. Caminó hacia las escaleras y se sujetó del pasamano. Aquel extraño presentimiento le empujó y se aferró con fuerza a la barra de madera, sintiendo un mareo y una horrible sensación en su cabeza.

Pudo sentir otra respiración en su pecho, otra junto a la suya, pero que no era la suya. Comenzó a respirar profundamente y con fuerza, como le pasaba cuando se despertaba y excitaba ante los inicios de la batalla o de la muerte. Se obligó a mantenerse bajo control y subió. Cada peldaño le decía que no, que se alejara, que regresara más tarde o que huyera. Que iba a morir si subía y encontraba lo que le esperaba. Aún así continuó subiendo. Podía sentir como poco a poco, el demonio se erguía en su interior y miraba a través de sus ojos, como deseoso de llegar por fin y verlo. Lo que fuese que le esperaba, quería verlo y probar. De pronto escuchó algo que le heló la sangre y le detuvo en seco.

Era Omegamon. Sí, era él, y estaba… respirando. Respirando profunda y agitadamente, pero con un ritmo. Un ritmo que era muy obvio para cualquiera, pero que a Dukemon le pareció totalmente desconocido. Una mezcla entre el dolor, el desahogo y el placer. La culpa y la satisfacción estaban sobre una balanza, y él no supo distinguir cual de las dos pesaba más. Escuchó también una risa, pero una risa que solo él podía escuchar, porque provenía desde su interior y quemaba. Como el azufre hirviendo o una hoja que aún es forjada y te atraviesa la carne y el corazón. Quemaba. Aquella risa se burlaba de él y de sus tontos sentimientos. _Estúpido, siempre supiste que esto pasaría, pero aún así te confiaste. Omegamon te cerró los ojos con la mano y así te quedaste. Ciego_.

Caminó lenta y pesadamente. Su cuerpo estaba por derrumbarse y su consciente por desvanecerse, pero el demonio le daba más fuerza de la necesaria y le empujó a caminar hasta la habitación. Llegar hasta allí mientras los gemidos y suspiros lo empujaban hacia atrás; cada uno era un doloroso y terrible golpe para su corazón, el que iba cayéndose a pedazos mientras el demonio se reía de él y le daba más fuerza para llegar. Pero aún cuando su monstruo interior se burlaba, podía sentir cómo él también sufría, y su cuerpo se retorcía y apretaba sus dientes en un intento por ahogar las lágrimas. _Vamos camina, date prisa maldita sea, quiero verlos_.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, y los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y profundos. Su mano temblaba mientras tocaba la madera y la empujaba suavemente. Sentía miedo, muchísimo miedo. No quería creer que aquello estaba pasando. El dolor era tan grande y terrible, que hubiese dado su brazo para no haber llegado hasta allí y haber regresado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Haber olvidado algo en el trabajo o incluso haber tenido un accidente para llegar más tarde.

O no llegar.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que hubiese sido un secreto y que Omegamon se lo escondiese por siempre; con tal de poder tener su cariño, se daba cuenta ahora de que incluso hubiese aceptado su deslealtad y su traición. Con tal de tener su cálido abrazo y sus dulces besos, sus ojos de cielo y la ternura de su hablar, habría hecho ojos ciegos y se habría dejado engañar sin miramientos. Sí, se habría dejado engañar. Lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo. Lo necesitaba aún más que su propio aire. ¿Cómo vivir respirando si no podía tener a Omegamon? Aunque solo fuese una ilusión, un vago sueño de amor, o nada.

Vio su cuerpo erguido, como una delicada e indestructible torre, fina, hermosa y fuerte. Único. El cuerpo de un guerrero firme, pincelado por un maestro con el color de la noche, tan sutil y armonioso. Tan igual al suyo pero al mismo tiempo tan distinto. Era como si desde ese cuerpo brotara el agua que le había traído a la vida, la que se había bebido ansioso y siempre insatisfecho. Estaba contraído, con sus ojos cerrados y una mueca de incontenible placer dibujada. Era hermoso. Siempre había sido hermoso verlo disfrutar del amor. Él nunca se perdía ese momento; los hermosos rasgos de su amado compañero trazados diestramente por el autor fantástico de todos los tiempos, soberano por sobre todos los sentimientos existentes.

Pero él también estaba allí. Sí, él, _él_, quien siempre estaba allí para robarse el cariño y la atención de su amado Omegamon. _Él siempre fue mejor que tú, mejor que todos. Y Omegamon lo amaba más que a cualquiera. Siempre jugó con tus sentimientos. Ahh que tonto fuiste. Siempre te lo dije. Omegamon no era para ti. Ahora te duele. ¿Verdad que duele? Él lo sabe; sabe que estás sufriendo por su culpa, pero ¿Qué le importa ahora? Él tiene a Omegamon; es suyo por fin, como siempre lo deseó, como siempre quiso y nunca pudo porque tú te entrometiste entre ellos. Le correspondía, pero tú se lo arrebataste tontamente solo para engañarte. Para engañarnos. A todos. Prolongaste lo inevitable, ahora lo tienes ante tus ojos. Su amor realizado por fin. Hecho verdad, hecho en carne y dolor. Ah, pero el único que está sufriendo aquí eres tú. Porque ellos lo están gozando y mucho ¿verdad? Solo míralos… tan felices y llenos el uno del otro. Míralos bien, ¿crees que siquiera se acuerdan de que existes? ¿Siquiera recuerdan que están haciendo lo prohibido y que cuando el mundo se entere, los miraran mal? Mira a Omegamon… míralo, ¡míralo! Ni siquiera recuerda que es tu esposo, ni siquiera recuerda que te juró su lealtad eterna y su cariño. Ahora solo sabe que es su amante, que está donde siempre debió estar. No, no recuerda nada de eso, porque está con él, con quien de verdad ama y a quien siempre esperó. Es él, ¡él, siempre fue él! ¡Tú eras menos que un capricho! ¡No eras nada! ¡Eras aquello con que Omegamon se engañaba, y engañaba a todos haciéndoles creer que no lo necesitaba a Él! Que podía vivir, que podía ser fuerte estando al lado de otro, de cualquiera, lo mismo da. Pobre diablo… me das pena. Eso es lo que me das, mucha pena._

Cayó sobre sus rodillas ahogando el llanto y el dolor que se le escapaba del cuerpo. Todo en él caía a pedazos; su vida, sus sueños, su pasado y sus sentimientos. Todo en cuanto creía se desvaneció y ahora las sombras se cernían sobre él, y sobre las dos figuras que se amaban sobre la cama. La cama donde amó a ese ser, y creyó que también había sido amado. Las lágrimas humedecieron su rostro y murieron en el suelo junto con todo lo que le quedaba. Apretó con su mano allí donde dolía, donde se encontraban todas las ilusiones rotas y punzaba lacerante la agonía de su engaño. _Déjame salir_. Negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando en silencio. _¡Déjame salir!_ Levantó la mirada y le llamó. Un grito desgarrador salido desde lo más hondo de su ser. Pero no. No se escuchó más que el rugido ahogado, furioso y dolido de su demonio encerrado. Ellos no lo escucharon. ¿Cómo pudieron no haber escuchado? ¿Tan inmersos estaban en su amor? ¿Acaso el mundo se había reducido solo a ellos y nada más? ¿No había sentido él lo mismo estando en brazos de su compañero? _Quiero salir. Quiero salir, ¡él no puede tocarlo!_ No podía contenerlo. Era mucho el dolor y el odio que crecía en su interior para ser contenido por aquella simple alma hecha jirones. Negó una vez más en su intento por refrenarse a sí mismo, pero no pudo. Y sus manos se deformaron y su cuerpo se partió en pedazos y de su espalda se abrió esplendoroso y temible el demonio que en él dormía, apaciguado por el falso cariño que lo amansaba. Rugió una vez más; un grito lleno de dolor y rabia y de honda amargura que hizo temblar los cimientos de la tierra.

Omegamon se volvió lentamente a verlo, y sus ojos se encontraron y pudo sentir el tremendo miedo que en él emergió de pronto. El monstruo avanzó como una cobra hacia su presa y le empujó fuera del lecho con su brazo, pero jamás haciéndole daño. No. Nunca. ¿Cómo podría si aún seguía amándole? Volvió su atención hacia la figura que había venido a cobrarse lo suyo. _Ah, ¿cómo pudiste? Siempre juraste que no, que no lo tocarías, y aquí estás. Haciéndolo tuyo y sin el menor remordimiento. En el fondo, sabes que siempre te perteneció y por eso viniste a buscarlo al fin. Después de tantos años viéndolo lejos de ti y burlándose en tu cara. ¿Verdad que lo hace bien? Es un maestro; se ríe de quien quiere pero aún así no puedes dejar de amarlo. Es único, único y no puede pertenecer a nadie más que a mí. ¡A mí! _La imagen de Alphamon no tenía rostro, por lo que no pudo saber si sintió miedo de morir o no. Pero estaba seguro de que no. Oh no, ese digimon legendario, tan valiente y perfecto. Sí, siempre perfecto ¿cómo podía Omegamon negarse a él? Abrió su gran boca llena de filosos dientes y lo engulló hasta el pecho. Apretó y se levantó, desgarrando por completo ese cuerpo tan fuerte e indestructible, deleitándose con el tronar de los huesos y los músculos despedazándose, con la sangre tan caliente y salada chorreando por su boca y manchando su cara, su pecho, sus brazos, inundando la cama con la deliciosa muerte carmesí. El rojo siempre había sido su color favorito.

En el suelo, Omegamon contuvo un grito de horror y sus ojos se abrieron despavoridos, casi queriendo escapar de su rostro. Sus rasgos se desfiguraron por el horror y su cuerpo se sacudió en incontrolables espasmos. El enorme dragón levantó en lo alto su trofeo sanguinolento, dejando que la vida del ladrón corriera por su cuerpo y lo manchara con el pecado cometido. Rabioso e incontenible, sacudió el trozo inerte de carne que sostenía entre sus fauces y lo escupió lejos, hundiendo nuevamente sus dientes en lo que quedaba del digimon, usando sus filosas garras para abrir y despedazar con violencia y frenesí_. ¡Omegamon es mío! ¡Es mío, mío, mío!_ Lanzó los pedazos que iba arrancando con sus manos, como un perro que escarba desenfrenado en la tierra para desenterrar su tesoro, hasta que no quedó nada. Nada de lo que ahora quedaba en la cama, los restos, los huesos quebrados y las partes destruidas, nada indicaba que aquello estuvo compuesto y fue vivo alguna vez.

Respiró finalmente la bestia ante su trabajo concluido. El odio resbalaba y caía al suelo junto con la sangre que corría. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sí, ya no estaba, y Omegamon y él podrían estar juntos al fin sin que nada amenazase su amor. Nada ni nadie.

Omegamon.

Se volvió a verlo, y la imagen del digimon volvió a dominarlo como había hecho desde siempre, convirtiéndolo en un pequeño cachorro temeroso y necesitado de amor. Todo el odio desapareció para ser reemplazado por el cariño y la necesidad que aquella bestia le profesaba. Se arrastró lentamente, ignorando los ojos inyectados en miedo del digimon, y acercó su cara a su delicado cuerpo tembloroso. Ya no había nada que temer. Él jamás le haría ningún daño, es más. Lo protegería del mundo mismo si fuese necesario.

Omegamon… cómo lo necesitaba. Todo estaría bien ahora, estarían juntos y se amarían hasta que el mundo se acabara. Nadie se interpondría, nadie podría negar su amor. Acercó sus rostros y lamió levemente su mejilla, manchándola con la sangre de su amante y en un sumiso intento por pedirle cariño. Se acostumbraría. Sí, aprendería a vivir sin él al fin, y entendería que él… ellos, eran los indicados. Alphamon jamás haría todo cuanto él, ellos, estaban dispuestos a dar por él. Él lo amaba de verdad, lo necesitaba y le perdonaría todo, siempre, todo lo que le hiciese, cuanto daño le hiciera, él se lo perdonaría todo.

El digimon oscuro no quitaba sus ojos de la masacre que aún se reproducía en su mente sobre la cama, una y otra y otra vez. La bestia seguía esperándole, esperando su caricia sobre su nariz, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Esperando sus palabras. "Está bien, yo te sigo amando". Pero no, no llegaron. En vez de eso, Omegamon se levantó, su cuerpo desnudo se recubrió de su blanca armadura y volteó, corriendo horrorizado y preso de todos los miedos posibles. Corrió y corrió con los ojos desmesurados y la sangrienta imagen clavada en ellos. Nunca desaparecería.

El demonio lo vio marchar. No pudo moverse, impactado como estaba y asustado. La oscuridad seguía rodeándole, y parecía eterna. Sintió frío y miedo, puesto que por fin su peor pesadilla se había cumplido, y se había quedado solo y lejos de su amor, su único amor, su Omegamon. Le llamó con un rugido ahogado en pena y compasión. _Por favor no te vayas, por favor. Moriré si no te tengo aquí conmigo, Omegamon. ¡Ven!_

Pero Omegamon no lo escuchó. Se alejaba cada vez más y más en la oscuridad, desapareciendo para no regresar jamás. Él lo sabía, y no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Volvió a llamarle, con voz de hombre esta vez para ver si podría así hacer que se quedara, pero no hubo caso. Su sueño dorado se había marchado para siempre, dejándolo solo y en aquella espantosa y fría oscuridad, con el corazón vacío y los tormentosos recuerdos de lo que fue su falso amor golpeando ese ensangrentado y endeble cuerpo. Miró sus manos manchadas y se reconoció. Tal vez el demonio que dormía dentro de él y ahora lloraba en su pecho, no era más que una excusa para disfrazar quien era él en realidad. Un invento para ocultar su maldad y sus celos y el odio que siempre había habitado en su alma. Una mentira para justificar la posesión que siempre había sentido por Omegamon y la envidia que Alphamon siempre le había dado, haciéndole ver lo imperfecto y horrible que era. Lo lejos que estaba de ser la elección correcta de Omegamon. Lo lejos que estaba de entender realmente lo que era el amor y el cariño verdaderos, y que solo era un ser de maldad que había estado intentando engañarse, tejiendo inacabables telarañas de mentiras y creando su mundo con ellas.

Su cuerpo se dobló en dos y su frente se apegó al frío suelo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, y con un último suspiro de dolor y fallecimiento, despertó.

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la autora.**

Nada de lo que ocurre aquí transcurre jamás en la secuencia original de historias que escribo de los Royal Knights. Sí ocurre que el cariño de Omegamon está dividido entre su actual pareja, Dukemon, y su amor imposible, Alphamon. También son ciertos los celos que el caballero rojo guarda y sus sentimientos de inseguridad, ya que tiene bastante claro que Omegamon siente algo muy fuerte por el líder de la Orden. También es cierto que su Megidramon necesita de la presencia de Omegamon con él, y se ha liberado en una sola ocasión a causa de sus fuertes celos.

Siendo honesta, sí veo a Omega al estilo que Megidramon lo ve. Alguien que se ríe de quien quiere en la cara de otros, pero aún así no puedes dejar de quererlo. Es uno de mis personajes más tiernos y queridos. Por supuesto, este es un Out Character, así que lo veo como yo quiero 83.

Es mi primer fic cargado de sangre y tanto sufrimiento emocional. No es que esté pasando por nada así, pero siempre he traído esta idea en mente desde que creé el capítulo donde Megidramon despedaza a Dukemon para salir y enfrentar a Alphamon. Realmente agradecería las críticas y puntos de vista. Sé que mucha gente lee pero nunca postea nada, guardándose todo para ellos. De nada me sirve que lo lean si no me explican qué estuvo bien y qué mal. Es para mí como que no lo han leído.


End file.
